


Sweet as Sugar

by Babayagakeanu



Category: Cry-Baby (1990)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Love, Smut, Sweet, cry baby is a snacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babayagakeanu/pseuds/Babayagakeanu
Summary: Wade Walker, the Cry baby of the Drapes, gives you your first orgasm?
Relationships: Crybaby (Cry Baby)/Original Character(s), Johnny Depp/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to import more content for you guys? Especially since Johnny depp is KING.

Wade has only been your boyfriend for about a year. You knew that he wanted to be closer to you in an intimate way, and if you were going to be honest with yourself, you were terrified. It’s the 1950s and you knew that sex before marriage was frowned upon, so if your mother ever found you two in your bedroom, you would never be able to see your love again. Alas, here you are, in Wade’s room, kissing you until your jaw was aching for release, and you decided it was time.

“Wade, honey, can we take a break?” You wish you didn’t have too, you loved the way he tasted as he licked into your mouth. “My jaw’s gettin’ kinda sore.” Wade smiled at you, kissing your lips one last time before he went to grab you both some water. You got up and threw on one of his spare flannels, the evening chill of the night raising goosebumps to your skin. It smelled just like him, and you sank into the warm cotton layers of the black and white flannel. Underneath the flannel, you had stripped down to nothing, the flannel covering your breasts, but open enough for him to see the heavy swell of your breasts, and you had left your panties on as well. You looked like a sexy pin-up girl, and the boost of confidence was helping calm down your nerves. 

“Here, sugar! I got us some wa—” the cups come crashing down to the floor once he sees you lookin’ like that in his bed. “Hi, crybaby.” You put a seductive twist to your voice, and it seems to do the trick because you can see the large bulge forming under the tight leather constraints of his pants. “y-y/n, are you sure? If you aren’t ready, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this for me. I want it for both of us.” You shake your head at your pretty boy. “No, baby. I want you, I’ve been dreaming about you ravaging me all night long.” You see your crybaby’s eye practically roll into the back of his head and before you know it, he’s crossing the room and catching your lips in a bruising kiss, something that you love about Wade. Your tongues taste each other, Wade sucking at tip of your tongue, causing you to gasp into his mouth as you capture his lips again. “Oh, baby... you’re sweet as sugar.” Wade comments, “couldn't get enough of you even if I tried.” You moan lowly as his lips leave searing down your neck, sucking fat purple marks into your skin.

“Wade, my mother is gonna kill me if she sees this!” His chuckle against your skin vibrates. “baby, that’s why they make turtleneck shirts.” You swat his arm, and he laughs again, going back into your neck to taste more of you. “I can’t believe your all mine, and the fact that you’re going to be naked in my bed, for my eyes only.” His lips reach your open chest, peeling back the flannel revealing your hardened buds to his chocolate eyes. “Oh, Christ almighty!” He shouts, and you silently thank God knowing his grandparents aren’t home. Self-conciuosuly, you move your arms to cover your modesty, but he looks into your eyes. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever see, y/n. Please don’t hide from me, alright? I won’t hurt you.” He kisses you sweetly, “it’s all about you tonight.” You lower your arms only to watch as Wade takes a nipple in his mouth as he watches you.

You’re convinced you’ve never seen anything sexier than what you just witnessed. He lavishes your bud, nipping it a little watching as you squirm under his touch. “Wade, please..” he snickers and kisses down your stomach, licking and sucking at your soft flesh. He gets to your panties, and looks at you, silently asking for your permission to remove the last piece of clothing separating you and Wade. You nod and watch as he peels your panties off with his teeth. You had done some maintenance down there for this night so you were glad when he stopped what he was doing and stared down at you in awe. “You are an angel, sugar.” He strips down to nothing and you stare as his length bobs against his stomach. Your mouth instantly waters but you’re too scared to give him one of those blowjobs you hear girls talking about. He lays flat against his stomach on the bed and kisses up your thighs. Slowly pushing open your legs, he presses a kiss to the top of your mound, and you felt yourself growing wetter and wetter by the second.

He takes a long lick up your cunt, growling as he tastes your sweet juices. “God, you taste like fuckin’ heaven, babydoll. Gonna get you all nice and worked up for me before I fuck you nice and good, baby.” He inserts a finger, slowly working your hole, and you arch your back, the pleasure you feel too overwhelming. He adds his tongue to the mix, slowly circling your clit, causing a tight knot to form at the pit of your stomach, and you remember that this is what your friend, Betty was talking about. Your first orgasm was approaching, and just as you feel Wade circle your clit and pump his fingers inside you one more time, you unravel before him, crying out his name and pulling on his formerly slicked hair.

Coming down from your high, Wade kisses you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. “Beautiful, baby. You’re absolutely beautiful, I love you.” “I love you, Wade Walker.” You say, staring into the wondrous orbs of your boyfriend. He smiles, running a finger over your lips before pulling a shiny metal packet from his bedside drawer. It’s like he sees the gears in your mind turnin’ but he smiles at you, “baby, I won’t hurt ya’. I’ll go slow, I promise you.” He slips the condom on, and after, teases your entrance with his cock. He slips his head in, watching in sadness as he notices you wincing.

To ease your pain, he kisses you once again, before slowly and sweetly bottoming out inside you. “Ah!” You gasp, scratching your nails along his back, prompting Wade to moan lowly in your ear. He waits until your comfortable enough, and as you tap his shoulder, signaling your ready for him to move, he does, slow and encouraging thrusts in your sweet cunt. “Oh, fuck doll, didn’t know you would be this tight. Hugging my cock so good.” His lewd talk is working you, making it easier for him to slide in and out inside of you. “Fuck!” You gasp, watching as he hits the perfect spot, making you clench around his cock.

“Jesus, doll. If you keep clenchin’ around me like that, I’m not gonna last long.” He pumps while he attacks your breast, sucking and biting at your nipples, throwing long licks at them to soothe the bite. It’s not long until your orgasm crashes into you like a wave, careening through your entire body, legs shaking against Wade’s waist. He follows after a few thrusts and empties inside the condom, plopping down against your chest as you both catch your breath.

——————-

You lay in the afterglow of your love, Wade’s fingers tracing circles on the side of your arm, as the tv casts a soft light inside the dark bedroom. “I love you, crybaby walker.” You say, softly against his mouth. “And I you, y/f/n, y/l/n.” 


End file.
